mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Trade Market
Hi! Welcome to the Trade Market! Here, you can discuss trades with other users. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Also, don't forget to mention your username. Over time, if the Market gets too big, we may need to split the Market up into five different forums. = Ranks 0 and 1 = I am selling 1 Apple for every time you click on my Pet Golem or Water Bug. Maximum 5 per customer. Username: mathman97 [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I am trading an ancient spear for 5 space fuel cells. I also sell Spear Fragments for 1 space fuel cell each. I will also sell Iconox's Favor and Desert Spring Location for 2 space each. See Below. Username: uiuiuy I own about 20 Space Fuel Cells left over from before I got the Honor Badge, but I already completed the BIO campaign and, therefore, I don't need the Fragments nor the Ancient Spear. Anything else you've got? Username: mathman97 [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Do you need any loose sparks? I have 10. Username: uiuiuy 22:35, 22 February 2009 (UTC) No thanks, I've got 60 of those from Concert Modules. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:39, 22 February 2009 (UTC) The only other thing I have is 2 Dino Fangs. Need them? User: uiuiuy 22:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) No. However, maybe you could click on my Pet Golem ten times? I'll give you a Space Fuel Cell for every ten clicks. Max 15 Space Fuel Cells. User: mathman97 [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Deal! -uiuiuy- 22:55, 22 February 2009 (UTC) How many clicks did you give? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:59, 22 February 2009 (UTC) 10 23:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! 23:04, 22 February 2009 (UTC) = Ranks 2 and 3 = Tires are available. Price is 10 clicks (on my Golem or Water Bug) for 4 tires, maximum 8 tires per customer. Username: mathman97 [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I don't need tires, but my Race/Stunt Track Modules need clicks. How about i click your Golem and Water Bug Modules, and You click my Race/Stunt Track Modules? Username: uiuiuy 22:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Deal. Which modules of yours need the most clicking? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:56, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Mainly the Race Track Rank 2 Module. Let's Start tommorow: I used all my clicks on our previous deal. User: uiuiuy 23:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I will click on a water bug module 20 times and the same golem from the deal above 10 times also at around 3pm pacific time, and you can do the same with my Race/Stunt Modules around the same time ok? 01:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks. 23:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I have a 2 for 1 deal: I'll send 2 Heroic Stories for 1 Space Fuel Cell: Max of 12 Stories per costermer. Username: uiuiuy 23:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I need clicks on my Race Track Module, Rank 1, and Stunt Track Module, Rank 1. I'll give out clicks, as that's pretty much all that I have that would be useful to anyone else. Any takers? My username is qaz5620. Kiriluser 02:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) = Ranks 4 and 5 = Okay. Will someone put out their Plumber's Apprentice Factory Module? I will click on it 100 times over 2 days, then you harvest and send the license to me. Since I took up three slots on your page, I will give you a Pipe or a Gypsum (your choice.) Don't like the deal? Feel free to bargain. My username is mathman97. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:02, 17 February 2009 (UTC) will someone do a block-click deal w/ me? u block ill click. i will click on either a waterbug or golem signed, frodobaggins29 -I will do that w/ my water bug on friday and saturday. However, you must send me half the profits so that way I get something out of it (I don't need nails.) I will be leaving one friend on my list because I am doing a deal with him at the same time. my name is matt02 on MLN. I have 13 dino horns, 66 dino scales, 93 strawberries, 12 loose sparks, 1729 thornax, and 1 glatorian contract that I am willing to trade for pipes and gypsum; please make offers on my talk page. My MLN username is ToaNuva454. 03:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) *****Trading 12 Loose Sparks for 10 Gypsum.***** MLN name: Hyenaspawn. 10:55, 20 February 2009 Please be more specific. I don't know who's giving the Sparks and who's giving the Gypsum. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 03:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I need gems. TheLegoBrick 01:59, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I need anything for Rank 4, Diamonds, Sapphire, Ruby, Dino Scales, Dino Fangs, anyhting Sendable. I can give you clicks though. I need 7 dimonds, 9 sapphires, and 7 rubys I'll trade ANYTHING ranks 1-4 (besides gems and non sendable items). I aslo have 1 gypsum for 1 of each. My user name is http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/coup101.aspx. I have lots of Dino Scales left over from the Rank 4 Masterpiece. I'll trade out a number of them for a Gypsum or Pipe. I might have some Gems left over as well, so let me know if you need those. Phantom Orchids are also for sale cheap. Again, just reply if you need any of those. I will be happy to help. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) This user named pigsy54 will trade Rough Gems for musical insterments. Again, his name is . -uiuiuy 23:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ---I'm almost rank 5. I just need 1 dino horns, 25 dino scales, 1 Sapphire, and 8 Rubies. I can give clicks cause I have no pipes or gypsums TheLegoBrick 03:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) = Ranks 6 and 7 = = Ranks 8 through 10 = I have a castle module on my page as well as a gauntlets and mantells transmuting pool. I am trading mantells banners for totemic animals 10 banners for only one animal tell me how many animals you have and what type and I will put it on my trade module My MLN name is Mrandrew1. Please sign your posts with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Also, be sure to mention your MLN name in your post, or we don't know who we're trading with. My MLN name is . [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 23:02, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I sell anything! lionytai = Mini-ranks = BIONICLE I will mail Spear Fragments for 1 Space Fuel Cell, and Iconox's Favor and Desert Spring Location for one Space Feul Cell each. User: uiuiuy 02:04, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Star Justice LEGO Universe = Glossary = Block/click deal. One user blocks all of the friends on his friendlist except for the one he's making the deal with. She then clicks a lot on his modules and receives the items, while he gets the clicks he wants. Click/click deal. Same as the block/click deal, but there is no blocking. Most agree that this is better for the economy than the latter. Click request. A request to click on one's Modules. One-way trade. A method of cheating where one user doesn't give his part of the deal. Trick request. A click request involving an Ambush Module, but the clicker hasn't been warned of it.